bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Ninmah, Noblesses' Moon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 720216 |no = 7177 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 106 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Ninmah was born with deep grey eyes. The king, Gilgamesh, her father felt torn. On one hand, he saw in this gift from the fallen a symbol of power, and the king did indeed revere power. But, on the other hand, the brand of the fallen appeared most often in the northern savages. The king was troubled by doubt, and the lifeless body of his wife could bring him no answers. Ninmah loved to wander in the wilds. With an amused gleam in her grey eyes, she would watch the spirits spiralling around the gigantic bones of the fallen. They seemed to be trapped there, as if they desperately wished to make the carcasses that had once housed them move once again. None of the guards around her could understand Ninmah’s childish giggles when one of the spirits drifted through her, leaving a little of itself in her each time. Ninmah watched Enki fight. The spirits bound within the bones of past millennia, from which his armor was crafted, grew stronger with each adversary he vanquished. Sometimes certain spirits, empowered by Enki’s power managed to free themselves completely and floated over to Ninmah, drifting through her for several precious seconds. She then felt even closer to this savage, whose blood was like her own, and who had long since attracted the notice of her moon-hued eyes. Enki had grown strong, and the spirits had permanently freed themselves from their ancestral punishment. They finally had a new body, two in fact, and King Gilgamesh was dead. Those who spent most time in Ninmah’s body one day wanted to reassure her about the pact that bound them. ”What do we gain? We will grow side by side but your bodies and our spirits will be intrinsically bound. But do not fear, you will remain in control, we will just serve as a source of good advice, always within reach... This is the only way for us to survive... Our bones... Will soon be but dust in the wind” The voice of the fallen was persuasive, bewitching... Ninmah touched her belly. “But if you still doubt that this will allow your children to prosper, I can show you this future...” Ninmah disappeared for nine months. On her return, Enki, who had been prepared for the worst, welcomed with great pride the two silver-haired children that Ninmah carried in her arms. |summon = Summoner, are you from the future? Could you tell me about my children? |fusion = I sense my bond with the spirits getting stronger. |evolution = | hp_base = 5346 |atk_base = 1774 |def_base = 2016 |rec_base = 1634 | hp_lord = 6950 |atk_lord = 2200 |def_lord = 2500 |rec_lord = 2010 | hp_anima = 7842 |rec_anima = 1772 |atk_breaker = 2438 |def_breaker = 2262 |def_guardian = 2738 |rec_oracle = 2248 | hp_bonus = 1850 |atk_bonus = 580 |def_bonus = 620 |rec_bonus = 460 |atk_guardian = 1962 | hp_oracle = 6057 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Spiritual Guidance |lsdescription = Boosts HP and DEF (40%) & Reduces Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder damage taken (10%) & Chance (10%) to reduce damage taken to 1 & Damage taken restores HP (10%) for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds a certain amount (20 000) |lsnote = 25% reduction & 50% boost |lstype = |bb = Moon of Fertility |bbdescription = Reduces damage taken (50%) for 1 turn & Reduces Water, Earth damage taken (10%) for 1 turn & Chance (80%) to inflict paralysis & Additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn |bbnote = |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Circle of Life |sbbdescription = 2 Water attacks on all enemies & Reduces damage taken (50%) for 1 turn & Reduces Fire, Thunder damage taken (10%) for 1 turn & Activates Water barrier (2000 HP) |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 2 |sbbmultiplier = 400% |ubb = Noble Vision of the Future |ubbdescription = Probability of raising allies from KO at 100% HP (66%) & Activates Water barrier (20 000 HP) & Boosts ATK relative to HP (50%) & Raises normal hit amount (+3) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = Vision of Fallen Spirits |esitem = Gilgamesh Crown;Noblesse Title |esdescription = With Gilgamesh Crown or Noblesse Title, adds heal on BB/SBB. With Gilgamesh Crown, Adds Spark dmg. fills own BB gauge (10BC) 1 turn on SBB & Perform 1 extra action within the same turn when Sparks have exceeded certain number (3) & Boosts HP (30%) |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 00000 |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = ShapeShifters |addcatname = Ninmah1 }}